vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill Cipher
|-|Bill= |-|Bipper= Summary Bill Cipher is a triangular dream demon who exists in the Mind/Dreamscape. He is the true antagonist of the Disney XD show, Gravity Falls, secretly being responsible for many of the most important events of and leading up to the show. Years ago, Bill made contact Stanford Filbrick "Ford" Pines, posing as a muse who revealed himself only once every century to a special individual. Tricking Ford into thinking of him as a friend, Bill promised the answers to all of his questions so long as Ford allowed him access to his mind. "Inspiring" him, Ford eventually built a trans-universal portal that he believed would bring answers to important questions, until he discovered the true purpose of the device. The portal would act as a connection between the real world and the realm of nightmares, allowing Bill and his gang of inter-dimensional criminals and monstrosities to pour through, leaving their decaying realm to claim another universe as their own. Horrified by this discovery, Ford threatened to shut the portal off and deny Bill access to the universe. Bill stated that it was already too late to stop his plans from coming to fruition, but it would be cute to watch Ford try. Ford shuts off the machine, though as the demon said, this only delayed the inevitable. Years later, after Bill reveals himself to more members of the Pines family and begins to stir up even more trouble in Gravity Falls, he inches his way closer to his goal. As of the climax to Season 2, he has managed to finally achieve physical form and enter the real world, and is beginning to spread madness and chaos across the globe. However, this is apparently only phase one of his horrific plan, and what comes next remains unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-A Name: Bill Cipher, Bipper (when possessing Dipper Pines), Creature No. 326, Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Indefinable (Bill's species has 14 billion different genders) Age: At least 1 trillion years old (Has been trapped in the Dreamscape for this long) Classification: Dream Demon Powers and Abilities: Apportation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Control, Reality Warping, Inter-universal travel, Time Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Cross-universal awareness(is capable of viewing different realities), Innate Capability, Illusion Manipulation, Intangibility, Laser manipulation, Levitation, Molecular Manipulation , Nightmare Inducement, Possession, Precognition, Pyrokinesis, Size shifting, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Madness Inducement(can create bubbles that can induce madness into whatever it touches), Regeneration, Fourth Wall Awareness(is aware of the real world and can "see" us), Soul Removal(Did this when he possessed Dippers body), Resistance to reality warping and space-time manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ '(Bill's entrance into the physical universe destroyed and distorted most of its natural laws, such as killing time and bringing inanimate objects to life. His influence will incredibly quickly spread over the universe, allowing him even more complete control than he already has. One-shot the Time Police and Time Baby, who govern the space-time of the entire multiverse. Likely at least a 4-D being, as he described humans as "One life-span, three-dimensional, five-cent skin puppets".), likely '''Multiverse level+ '(Time Baby stated that if Bill's antics continued and the rip from his realm into the universe grew large enough, it could destroy the fabric of existence itself) '''Speed: Likely Immeasurable '(Bill can be wherever he pleases and is not bound by basic time) 'Lifting Strength: Likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Universe level+, possibly Multiverse level+ '(It is unknown if Bill would survive the collapse of existence, but he didn't seem at all concerned about it) 'Stamina: Unknown, likely infinite Range: Unknown. However, Bill is supposedly able to appear wherever he wishes, even implying that there are an infinite number of realities he has access to. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (is said to know "lots of things", such as the truth of many well known conspiracies as well as future events, like the destruction of Gideon-bot and that Gideon Gleeful would go to prison. Bill is also able to look through the eye of anything that is made in his image, allowing him to know everything that occurs even when he isn't around.) Weaknesses: His powers only work at their fullest when in the Dreamscape. He also cannot use his powers in the outside world unless he is summoned by a person (ex. Dipper Pines, Gideon, etc.). His powers when possessing someone may not be as potent as when he's in the Dreamscape. Now that he has gained a physical form, all of his weaknesses are obsolete. However, he is currently confined within Gravity Falls due to an unknown barrier. Feats: ' ''Is the mastermind behind all of the mysteries surronding Gravity Falls prior and up to the start of the series. Froze time when speaking with Gideon. Pulled a deer's teeth from its mouth with a gesture of his hand. Ripped out Dipper's soul and possessed his body '' ''His acquiring of a physical form and entrance into the universe caused many of its natural laws to be destroyed or distorted . Rearranged the function of every hole on Preston Northwest's face (turned his mouth into an eye, his ear into a nose, etc.). Created a wave of weirdness that caused different effects to occur on anyone and anything it hits(Spawned a tentacle in Soos backyard, turned his grill into a monster, made Soos grandmother into a chair, made Gompers the goat grow to an immense size, animated the church bell into a living thing, etc.). Created an enormous floating pyramid out of the ground. Turned a normal car into a pimped-out flying muscle car. Turned Ford into a statue with a glare and used him as a backscratcher. Pulled a gang of interdimensional monsters and criminals into the physical universe. Destroyed the Time Police and Time Baby with a single shot. Created bubbles of pure madness that distort whatever enters them in completely unknown, different, and random ways (Ex. Dipper and Wendy were temporarily turned into birds, anime characters, deli meat, and even live-action. Gideon and Ghost Eyes were turned into basic polygonal characters, women, and a silent cartoon.) Turned the moon into his eye. Warped the show's intro so that it featured him. Created numerous giant monsters, including a giant arm-head version of Louis C.K., a pteranodon, and Cthulhu. Instantly regenerated after being hit by Ford's Quantum Destabiliser. Able to view other realities (such as our own), as the message at the end of his version of the intro, when reversed and decrptyed, says "I'm watching you, nerds". Can contact our universe via Reddit. Created Mabel's prison bubble which is filled with infinite energy, allowing those in it to recieve anything they desire even before knowing what they want. It is also Bill's most diabolical creation yet as it requires "a heart made of titanium" to even resist it's temptations inside. '''Note: DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS! IF HE GAINS PHYSICAL FORM THEN ALL IS LOST! Others 'Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Gravity Falls Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Dream Users Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possessor Category:Fire Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Sadists Category:Demons Category:Tier 2 Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Psychopaths Category:Soul Users Category:Villain Characters